Holiday
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: A Christmas fanfic. It's Christmas Eve at the police headquarters. Here's L, Light, Misa, and a bunch of weird Christmas traditions. LxLight. Oneshot.


Holiday

Author's Comments: I finished this in less than a week, and today it is **finished**, muahaha!! It was a lot of hard work, but I got it done on Christmas Eve!! A Christmas prezzie to all of you LightxL fans =3. I haven't done a fanfic in a while, and this is what came out.

"Ryuuzaki?" a concerned Light said. Now, why was Kira concerned for the well-being of the almighty L, you say?

Well, it just so happened that it was that time of year called Christmas, and there was a Christmas party at the police headquarters. It just so happened nobody but L and Light could make it, and since Light was going, Misa tagged along, too. Right now, Misa was out with Watari doing her Christmas shopping, while Light sat in a chair reading, and L was bound up in a mountain of Christmas candy.

L, who was about to have his 57th candy cane, stopped and looked at Light, "Yes, Light-kun?".

"You're going to have a sugar rush" Light said, surprisingly, with a straight face.

L blinked at Light, "Most likely not. Usually I eat more sweets than this, so technically it's only 5.37% possible" he said, and proceeded to gorge on his candy cane.

Light stared at him, and then shrugged 'It's okay if he's so sure of himself, but I am _Kira_, I am definitely correct'.

Misa ran in through the door in her fur coat holding a big gift box, hair covered with snowflakes, and Watari followed close behind.

"Ryuuzaki-kun, guess what I bought you!! I went all over looking for it, but I found it!!" Misa set the gift box before L and twirled around in happiness, imagining his surprised face when he saw what it was.

L stared at the box, as if he was examining it to see if it was dangerous or not. He stared for a few long seconds, as Misa grew impatient, and Light checked his watch, while Watari stood unmoving as he always did.

When L finally decided it was safe to open, he tore at the sparkly red ribbon and the green and white snowflake wrapping paper. And the contents showed.

L gasped and smiled as he put his thumb to his lips (a sign of happiness? XD). Light looked at the present, and then at L as if the present was nothing to gasp over. Misa looked delighted at L's surprised face, and twirled around again, giggling. Watari still stood like a statue.

It was limited edition chocolate-flavored candy canes.

L took a candy cane and unwrapped it carefully, and then popped the top part into his mouth.

"Oh, I'll be right back, 'cause I have to go deliver presents to Rem!!" Misa announced cheerfully, hopping away with a "Come on, Watari-san!", and the servant finally moved and followed her.

L looked so happy that Light wanted to jump up and shout "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sworn enemy!?", but he resisted the urge.

L stopped sucking on the candy cane suddenly, and without moving a muscle, he shifted his eyes over to Light, and Light looked back. After what seemed eternity, Light found the awkward silence a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Light asked, breaking the short awkward silence.

L took a chocolate candy cane, and held it out to Light, "I forgot my manners".

Light stared at the white and brown delicacy, "It's okay, I don't celebrate Christmas" he said.

L looked disappointed and withdrew his arm, "Is that so? Christmas is my favorite holiday", and now he looked almost so disappointed that he even looked sad that his colleague was a total Scrooge.

"It's your favorite holiday?" Light looked a bit shocked, "Didn't you say Halloween was your favorite holiday?".

L looked as if he had come to realization, "Ah, that's because it's my birthday, too, and since Halloween is basically the candy holiday, when it's my birthday, too, then that makes it 2x the candy holiday" L explained.

Light nodded, "So which one is your favorite?".

L pondered for a moment, still sucking on the chocolate candy cane, and when he inhaled to answer, in came Misa.

"Light-kun!! Guess what Watari-san and I got you!!" she squealed, holding yet another gift box.

"No, what" Light answered with zero expression.

"Oh, it is the _best_!!" she hopped up and down for a couple of seconds, and held out the gift box to her boyfriend.

"Oh gee willickers...thanks" Light said sarcastically as he took the box (I know, he said "gee willickers" XD It was just so funny, I couldn't resist).

"Open it!! Open it!!" Misa squealed, "You should open it, Light-kun" L said. Light was being pressured by these two Christmas-spirit zombies.

"All right" Light gave in, "Yayy!!" Misa squealed once more, twirling again.

He tore off the white ribbon with gold glitter, and the silver wrapping paper with little snowmen on it.

Light's eyes grew as round as saucers.

Now, Light had been expecting something like tube socks or discount mittens, but this...this was...

After a couple of seconds, Misa broke the silence, "He's so happy that he's speechless!" she cheered, and gave Light a pat, "You're welcome!!".

Light was still staring in awe at the present, when he finally got over the shock he turned to Misa.

"P-plushies?" Light stuttered in disbelief.

"Not just any plushies!! They're plushie replicas of us!!" Misa squealed and twirled around, "I knew you'd love it!!".

Light stared at his own replica plushie, it was a little chibi doll that obviously showed it was home-made, it even had a little Death Note...

'A Death Note!?' Light's thoughts came to realization. He shoved the plushie into his pocket, "Yeah...I really...really..._really_ love it" he said with a big, fake, smile, growling out the last "really" through his teeth.

"Ah, is that me?" L picked up the little L plushie. It was holding a little chocolate candy cane, "Did you make these yourself?" he asked.

"Well I had some help from Watari-san" Misa smiled at the old servant, who was standing still as a statue again.

Misa gasped, then slapped her forehead, "I totally forgot about Weddy and Aiber!!" she grabbed her purse, "I'll be right back, you guys" she scuttled along, "Come, Watari!". Watari followed.

Light was relieved that she was gone. Misa was annoying enough, but Misa _with Christmas spirit_ was the most irritating misquito buzzing in your ear at 500 decibels.

"What were we talking about before, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, surprisingly eager to carry on with this meaningless conversation.

"You asked me which holiday was my favorite" L reminded him.

"Right, so which is it?" Light asked, trying to hide the curiosity in his voice. Why was he curious anyways?

"Valentines Day" L said, unwrapping his 5th chocolate candy cane.

Light looked a bit surprised, "But didn't you say that you got more candy on Halloween?", he was now _very_ curious.

"Think, Light-kun. Valentines Day is basically chocolate day" L said as if Light was a total idiot.

"But there's still more candy involved on Halloween, right? So in that case, it doesn't matter" Light said, countering L's attack. This was truly Kira and L in action.

"Very true, but, even if it's hard for you to believe, I don't only judge them by the candy" L said, smiling at this entertaining conversation. It had been a long time since L used his wits in something other than murder mysteries.

"So what do you judge them by?" Light was ready for any answer...he _was_ ready...wasn't he?

"Valentines Day is the day of love" L said with a straight face. Light almost choked on his tongue. Nope, he wasn't ready.

"L-love!?" Light held his throat and stared at L as if he was a maniac.

"Love is important, too, Light-kun. Just think of you and Misa. Without love, there would be no life...no happiness...no-", "I get it, Ryuuzaki".

Light was now deeply intrigued by this conversation as much as L, "But you don't have any loved ones, do you? Then why is love so important to you?".

"I _do_ have a loved one" Ryuuzaki said, smiling as he said it.

Light was shocked yet again. L had no family...so who was this "loved one"? It couldn't be Watari, could it!?

"Kira" L said, finishing off his chocolate candy cane and reaching for his 6th.

This time Light DID choke on his tongue. He literally sprayed out the mouthful of egg nog he had been sipping.

"WHAT!!??" Light stared at L. 'No, I have to calm down. When I'm with Ryuuzaki, I can't make it look like I'm Kira...I'm not Kira right now...I'm Light' he thought.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that you and Kira are the worst enemies, so how could you love Kira?" Light asked, trying not to sound as freaked as he was. But Light was something other than freaked...did he actually feel kind of...happy?

L chuckled a bit, "Without Kira, life would be boring, right? I'm not fond of insane murderers, but it's fun to keep looking for him. It's exciting." he explained.

After hearing this explanation, Light had to turn the back of his head to L for a moment as he was suddenly very flustered, 'What was that? So Ryuuzaki...Ryuuzaki likes me?' he thought, then he gave himself a mental slap, 'Why are you getting so happy, anyways!?'.

Light turned back to him, a bit cooled down, but still a bit flustered, "That...that's very...interesting information, Ryuuzaki..." he said, trying to sound normal, when he clearly did not.

L noticed his reaction, "You think I'm weird now", he said, smiling as if being weird was the best reputation in the world. L, the detective that walks around without socks, and eats truckloads of candy per day, and never sleeps is weird? That was an understatement.

Light cleared his throat, "I-it's okay, because, if anything, I think Kira might feel the same way about you" he said. This was a confession!!

"Oh, you think so?" L asked, smiling as if he had made a new friend. Light nodded confidently.

"Do you think that if I wasn't the greatest detective in the world, and if Kira wasn't...well, Kira, we'd get along?" L asked, curiously.

Light thought for a moment, "I...I think so" he felt his

cheeks grow hot, he gave himself another mental slap.

"Y'know, you still have a 15.74% chance of being Kira" L said, but he was smiling.

Light got a bit irritated, "Are you accusing me of being Kira again!? I told you, Ryuuzaki, I'm not Kira!! I hate Kira!!" he was so annoyed that after these long months of erasing his tracks, it all still lead L to think he was Kira.

"I didn't say you were" L said calmly, "I said you had A CHANCE of being Kira", he smiled at Light's ovvereaction.

Light cooled down, "S-sorry..", "It's fine" L unwrapped his 7th chocolate candy cane, as the mountain of wrappers grew on the table.

Light was so irked now. He was Kira. L loved Kira. L loved HIM. L was suspecting Light of being Kira. That meant L was suspecting Light of being the one that he _loved_. Light was flustered again 'Stop getting so excited, damn it, he obviously doesn't mean 'love' as in 'love-love', right?...Why do I even care if he means it as in 'love-love'!?' Light thought, he was freaking out. He was getting this awful feeling in his gut that made him want to tell L who he really was.

Outside...

Misa was at the doorstep, sitting atop Watari's shoulders as she struggled to tape a piece of mistletoe on the top of the doorway. Watari showed no effort in keeping Misa up (old men can be very strong at times XD).

"Light-kun doesn't wanna kiss me, huh? I'll MAKE him" Misa plotted mischievously as she secured the tape down with her fingernail.

"Mission complete, Watari-san!" Misa exclaimed, as he let her down off his shoulders.

Inside...

"U-um..Ryuuzaki-kun, I-", "Light-kun!!", "Misa...".

The blond charged in with a giggle, "When you leave tonight, make sure you leave through the _front door_" she said.

Both Light and L stared at her, as this was a very strange request.

"Er...sure" Light answered, scared that she might stay longer if he had answered alternatively.

"Yay!! Light-kun, I love you!!" Misa squealed and hugged her boyfriend, "Good to know" Light answered sarcastically.

"Well, I'm finally done giving out the gifts, I'll just sit down with you two and make conversation" Misa said and giggled, sitting down in a chair.

Light found this _very_ awkward. Saying "sure" to Misa obviously didn't get her out of here.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Misa asked obliviously, smiling like the nut she was.

'Oh shit. Misa will freak if she finds out that someone other than herself 'loves' me' Light thought, activating Kira mode and thinking deeply for a way out of this.

L was also an oblivious one, "Well, Misa, we were just talking about how I love K-"

"-candy" Light said quickly. Then he realized that this was a stupid, obvious thing to have pointed out, "I-it's very interesting, Misa" he said.

L stared at Light, "We weren't talking about that, Light-kun" he said, obliviously.

Light glared at L and through a big smile, he growled "Yes. We. Were." through his teeth.

"No, Light-kun, we weren't" L said, oblivious and irritated, "We were talking about how I loved K-"

"-C-Christmas" Light throught up desperately, 'Good call, at least you didn't say something like cucumber' Light thought to himself.

Light stared at Light again, as if Light had lost his memory "Well, we were, but just now we were actually talking about how I love K-"

"-Cauliflower!! I mean...let's go back to talking about Christmas, 'cause it _is_ Christmas Eve" Light said, desperately.

L stared back, and as if with understanding, he nodded a slight nod that only Light saw, and Light looked relieved. L spoke up, "So Misa, what's your favorite part about Christmas?".

Misa answered without missing a beat, "The mistletoe" she glanced over at Light and looked back at L, "It's the best part for sure!!" and she giggled.

"What's _your_ favorite part of Christmas, Light-kun?" L looked over at his colleague.

Light looked as if he couldn't care less about this stupid game of 20 Questions, "I haven't decided".

Misa looked as if someone had kicked her Christmas spirit into a fire, "...I see" she said sadly.

L looked almost as if he shared her same sadness, but attempted to brighten things, "Misa".

She looked up at him, "Huh?", L smiled a bit, "Do you have those wish tags from last year?".

5 minutes later...

Before the three were a stack of little tags with ribbon strung through the top. "What's this for?" Light asked, suspectingly, considering he was still in Kira mode.

"You write a wish on the tag, and hang it on the Christmas tree, and the wish will come true!!" Misa explained excitedly, flailing her arms in the air.

"I don't believe in stupid stuff like that.." Light said, but when he saw L andMisa's saddened expressions, he had to give in with an "Alright, alright".

"Yay!! Thank you, Light-kun!!" Misa shouted and started humming Misa no Uta as she started scribbling down mindless wishes in her tags.

Light wouldn't have done this stupidity if L wasn't here. Misa, however, was a different story...

L started writing on each tag every type of candy he wanted for Christmas (which was...every type of candy ever).

Light sighed, and wrote down a wish on one of his tags. He didn't want to waste time doing any more.

Misa's loud writing sounds were the only sounds heard in the quiet police headquarters, as the three sat there in silence.

"Okay!!" Misa jumped up from her chair, making Light jump in shock, "I'm gonna hang my wishes on the Christmas tree!!" she declared.

Light and L both looked at her curiously as she struggled to carry all her tags in one go, making noises of frustration as some would fall from her arms, and when she bent to pick them up, another would fall.

'She will definitely coat the Christmas tree with her wish tags' Light thought.

'Tonight there won't be one branch on the tree that didn't get a wish tag' L thought.

L stood up with a couple of tags, and walked past the struggling Misa to the Christmas tree, where he carefully hung his tags to random branches.

Light stood up to hang his solitary tag onto the tree, and on his way said to Misa, "Try only hanging the important ones".

The struggling Misa looked up at Light and answered, "Okay!!", happily, obeying the orders of her boyfriend.

After an hour or so, stood the Christmas tree with a good number of tags on it. The three stood looking at it.

It was a giant of a tree, that Matsuda had bought for them, since there was a sale on Christmas trees. Aizawa had bought the ornaments, while L donated some of his hangable candies to the tree. It was quite a sight.

"I'm gonna look fo Light-kun's!!" Misa announced and scrambled around the tree examining every tag she spotted, unbeknownst to her, Light had put his tag in a place she would never think of.

After a while, Misa complained that all she found were hers and L's. Light knew Misa wouldn't find it, but for L...it might be possible, but L wasn't looking for anything.

When Misa finally yawned and announced she was going home and wished the two a merry Christmas, it was only a matter of seconds before Light yawned.

"Ah!! Light-kun's sleepy, too!! Come home with me, Light-kun!!" Misa cheered happily. Yes, Light was sleepier than ever, but he refused to go home with this annoying girl who just so happened to be the 2nd Kira.

"I think I'll stay a while longer, Misa, so go home without me" Light said, wishing only to be with L without disturbances.

"'Kayy, merry Christmas, Ryuuzaki-kun, merry Christmas, Light-kun!!" she said again, and walked away into the darkness of the night, as Light and L stood waving goodbye to her at the doorway.

Light sighed in relief when Misa was so far that she could no longer be seen. They stood in the cold for a moment, and then Light turned the doorknob so they could go back in.

The door didn't budge.

"Umm...Ryuuzaki, I need the keys" Light said when he realized the door was locked.

"Oh, okay" L said and reached into his pockets for the keys. He pulled out a good number of unopened chocolate candy canes, and when his pocket was empty, there were no keys in his hands.

"I might've left them in the headquarters..." L said, a bit embarassed.

Light resisted the urge to freak out, "Th-that's okay, we'll just..." being Kira, he had no other bright ideas other than "ram the door open with a nearby car".

Light deactivated Kira mode and turned into what seemed like Light when he had forgotten about the Death Note, "Damn...I'm hungry" he complained, as if it was all that mattered.

L brightened up, "Chocolate candy canes, Light-kun", he held one out to Light, "I don't like candy" he said.

L looked disappointed, and unwrapped the candy cane, sucking on it for himself.

After a few minutes of standing there, in -20 degrees Celsius weather, Light was now shivering, and L almost showed no reaction to the cold.

Light turned to L, "A-aren't you c-cold, Ryuuzaki?" he asked.

"It's the sugar" L explained, "Builds body heat", while still sucking on the candy cane.

Light hated being cold, but he hated sweets, too.

Light looked around for anything that would make him warmer, from the ground to the sky, from the doorstep to the top of the doorw-

Light kept his head up as he stared. There was a piece of mistletoe taped there.

Light whipped his head back down, blushing. He and L were under the mistletoe.

"So you finally noticed it, Light-kun" L said, sucking on his candy cane, expressionlessly.

Light's blush became deeper, "N-noticed what?" he asked, making sure he was talking about what he thought he was talking about.

"The mistletoe" L said, still expressionless and stoic.

Light again resisted the urge to freak out. L had not looked there at all, so how did he know?

"H-how do you kn-know?" Light asked, who was now numb with cold.

L looked over at Light as if Light was the most oblivious person on Earth, "Why else would Misa tell you to leave through a specific door?".

Light was hit with realization, embarassment, and humiliation. Embarassed that he remained oblivious of such a thing in front of the greatest detective in the world, and humiliated for the same reason.

Light sighed as he had never felt so stupid as Kira in his entire life.

"So, how about it?" L asked, still sucking on the candy cane.

Light looked humiliated as he turned to face him, "How about what?".

Once again L looked as if Light was the dumbest person on Earth, "We're under the mistletoe, what do YOU think?" he asked sarcastically.

Now Light was cast even deeper into humilation, but even more he was intrigued that L would ask him this. "Look, Ryuuzaki, I-"

He could say no more, for L had removed his mouth from the candy cane and had attached them to Light's, Light's eyes became as wide as saucers.

Through the kiss, Light could taste the chocolate of the candy cane richly, as L licked Light's lower lip, and Light parted his lips, allowing access.

After getting over the shock, Light kissed back. For once, he was enjoying the taste of candy.

Light was in a world of perfect happiness, he was definitely in the place called Dreamland. This was better than anything he had ever experienced.

But then he was suddenly pulled from Dreamland and into the harsh reality. L had pulled away, gasping for breath as it vapourized in the cold winter air, smiling.

L looked at Light, "I finally got you to taste the chocolate candy cane" he said happily, and smiled a smile so cute that Light broke into a blush once more, "So Kira loves me back, huh?", L said, it wasn't a question.

Light sighed, it was no use arguing. He nodded, surrendering.

"Looks like your guess was correct, Light-kun, let's work harder to catch Kira" L said, with dignity.

Light looked questioningly at L. L wasn't stupid, this was a message for Light to crack, like all the "From L, to Kira" messages worked.

Light smiled, too, "Yeah, let's work harder, and defeat our rival".

Inside the police headquarters, at the top of the Christmas tree, rolled and folded, inside the hollow star, was a tag that said "I wish L knew who I was - Light Yagami".

-

Bagh, it's finally over XD. I hoped you liked it…maybe even a little? Just a little is good enough for me. Please review. Look at it like this: I give you this fanfic prezzie (that's pretty badly written…) and you give me a prezzie in exchange!! (for example: a review XD).

Merry Christmas!!!

Ku


End file.
